Musical Blackmail
by ixwinnie
Summary: Being blackmailed by Sasuke Uchiha. the lead Singer of ChiDori to join his group was something Sakura never expected. Would it be all that bad though? Being a slave to the most hottest freshman of Konoha High. Will love bloom? R & R please!


So, guess what? School's finally over! Okay, well not exactly but I have two weeks of free-time to spare! (WEE. GO CHRISTMAS BREAK) Since, my schedule isn't as filled up I decided to write this story about Sasuke and Sakura. No, I am not a die-hard fan for them, but since I'm not really into other pairings I chose them! I haven't wrote in like, what .. forever. Time to sharpen my English skills and try and entertain you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Criticism is very welcomed and so is encouraging comments! (I like the comments better) :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

LET THE STORY BEGIN! -claps randomly like a seal-

* * *

Chapter 1. Starting Anew.

Konoha High, one of the most prestigious school located here in Tokyo that specializes in preforming arts. Ranging from singers, actors to painters over a thousand students sent in their resumes, in hopes of being able to attend the school. People would even _kill _for a spot for their child to apart of the high-school. Unfortunately, only 300 applicants, the best of the bunch were selected. Sakura Haruno was one of them. But the thing is the pink haired teen was not happy about being accepted at all. She didn't even send in her resume.

**Heck no, her parents did.**

Sakura was just fine attending the community college five minutes away from her house.

Before you get confused let me tell you, Sakura is not your average teenage girl. Instead of shopping and gossiping, she stayed in her room and sang, she had a wonderful voice. Singing was the only way of comforting her. Singing was the only thing that could relieve her stress. She also wrote songs, songs that were way better than the ones celebrities wrote. To be frank, if Sakura ever wanted to be a famous singer, she would have no trouble with her skills. The pinkette didn't really do much besides sleep, eat, and finish homework.

Sure she was optimistic, but not social so she had zero friends. However all changed once she met Sasuke Uchiha, a freshman heartthrob of Konoha High and his band ChiDori.

Hence, her four life-changing years at Konoha High began ..

* * *

"SAKURAAA, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST HONEY.'' yelled her mom who was masterfully flipping an egg, sunny side up with one hand and pouring some orange juice with another.

''Coming Mother." She spoke back, slowly making her way down the staircase with a backpack hoisted on her back. This morning she chose to wear a dull green Areopostale hoodie with navy blue skinny jeans holding a diary embroidered with fancy Japanese flowers. This diary was special to her. It was given to her father on her eighth birthday, and that day was the day when she wrote her first song. Still four years from then Sakura wrote a new song weekly in her book. There are love stories to fantasies songs in those wrinkled pages.

She walked toward the chair placed near the marble dinner table, sat there. She put her book beside her and began to eat breakfast.

"So are you excited for school, Sweetie?"

Sakura mumbled something incoherent, so her mom asked the teen another question.

"Sakura, are you planning to get a boyfriend this year ne?" (A/N Her mom is very laid back)

Water sprayed out of Sakura's mouth unexpected and she coughed.

"M-m-mom!"

"It's okay! Just remember to introduce him to me." her mom said playfully.

The teen sighed at her mom's immaturity. Quickly, she said her goodbyes, grabbed her book and headed out for school. To get to school it only took Sakura roughly around 15 minutes to walk to school.

But before she got there Sakura turned around a corner and slammed unexpectedly head first into the chest of a boy. Boy, was his chest hard or what.

"Ouch! Sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going." squeaked Sakura while patting her legs on the floor; trying to make sure her uniform didn't wrinkle up before school even started.

"Hn."

"Ah, I'm going to be late for class!" So, she got up and looked at the face of unknown person who she bumped into. She ogled at him. The boy had the most beautiul obsidian eyes that the pink haired teen had ever seen. His hair was pure black but it had this mysterious sheen on it that made it look almost ... blue. Quickly, she snapped out of her reverie knowing how rude it was to stare at strangers, and sped off towards Konoha High. Weirdly, she didn't notice that the book once held in her hands were gone now.

On the other hand, the beautiful boy she left behind was amused. _"Hm.. not a fan girl_._ She's going to be interesting_" he thought. The blue haired teen started to stalk off to school too but then noticed a diary placed on the ground. _'' That girl probably dropped it.'' _He bent down and picked up the dairy graciously. He looked at it for a few minutes admiring how the Cherry Blossoms on it matched the mysterious girl's hair and eyes. Hn. I wonder if she goes to Konoha High.

Out of curiosity, he opened the book to the first page. Skimming over the content, a smirk was plastered on his face. He had taken a liking in that girl and her lyrics.

_Hn. She would fit well as the new co-singer in ChiDori._

Meanwhile back to Sakura.

Sakura made her way to the secretary in the office, and rang the bell. She frowned when no secretary came to her aid. She rang the bell once more. She soon spotted a middle-aged woman. She looked at the name tag on her chest, realizing that the secretary's name was Shizune. So, Sakura just asked her.

"Konichiwa, May I have my timetable? My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sure, may I see your student card for identification?"

Hastily not wanting to be late, she opened her backpack with her hands. That's when it hit her. What happened to the book in her hand? Was her four years of song-writing gone just like that? (A/N Sakura is 12 when she enters KHS)

Shizune snapped her out of her reverie and asked what was wrong. Sakura shook her head as if nothing was and handed Shizune her Student Card.

After a few moments of waiting the secretary was finished, and passed the items to her. Sakura stalked out of the office pondering about where could her book be.

_Sigh. She would have to worry about that issue later. School was going to start._

Looking at her timetable, she noticed that her first class was Vocals so she headed off towards the Performance building. Yes, Konoha High has a separate building just for Performing Art subjects. Amazing school, ne? Sakura arrived to her classroom a bit earlier than planned. Well, it wasn't really a classroom actually. To be exact, it was more like a theater, so just imagine a movie theater. However the typical screen found in theaters' was replaced with a huge stage with a piano in the middle and a HD microphone several meters in front of it. Being the shy girl she was, Sakura took a seat in the front row.

Only after a few minutes, the clock struck 8:15 and the bell rang; signaling students to get to class before they were late. Over 15 teenagers started to pile into the classroom.

Sakura didn't pay much attention to them so she turned back to look at the stage. On cue, she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. She looked behind her.

"Hey!" voiced a smiling girl with platinum blond hair, she looked only a few cm taller than Sakura. Behind her was a girl who had white pupils, wait _white_? **Was she blind?** To her right was a teen white hair tied-up into two Japanese styled buns.

"What's your name?"

S-sakura Haruno" The pink haired teen sighed inwardly at herself. She was never good at meeting new people. Sakura looked at her watch, school had started twenty minutes ago and her teacher was still not here.

"Oh, well I'm Ino! This is Hinata, and no she's not blind and beside me is Tenten!" She said just as if she read my mind. Before I could say something the teacher interrupted the whole classroom. **Finally.**

"Everyone please take your seats." Those who were standing filled into the empty seats.

Sakura took a glance at her teacher. He was wearing a think vest with a white t-shirt underneath; concealing the bottom half of his face was a black mask. His eyes were bored. Looking into them was like an empty pit of ... nothingness.

"First things first, my name is Mr. Hatake. I will be your vocal teacher for the year. So to begin the year off, we'll start with some simple evaluations. Those who do not have the courage to sing or are absent will automatically get a zero. Hm ... why don't you go first, the girl with pink hair."

"M-me?" Was I lucky or what? I sighed inwardly at myself again.

"Yes, you. Go stand on the stage; first introduce yourself and the song you'll be singing; or else you'll be getting _zero_."

Unwilling, the teen began to make my way up too the stage step by step. She could feel the seconds pass slowly while the rest of the classmates were staring at her stiff back. From a distance the pinkette could hear Hinata, Ino, and Tenten yelling out words of encouragement. When she finally reached the center of the stage she turned around to get a good view of her audience. A few of them just look bored by themselves but quite a bit were astonished by the hair color, pink and her emerald eyes. When she was younger, Sakura was quite freaked out by their stares looking at her facial features but she learned to shrug it off.

A blur of pure black hair with a blue sheen caught her attention. Her eyes opened by a fraction. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, making her mentally shiver.

_Wasn't that the boy I bumped into this morning?_

She began her introduction.

"Konichiwa, my name is Sakura Haruno and the song I will be singing is Fall For You written, a song that I wrote."

The pinkette made her way to the leather piano bench, and sat down. She had never been so nervous in her entire life.

The teen took a few deep breaths, and opened the piano key cover. She gathered as much courage as she could muster and sang while playing the melody on the piano. She'd caught the attention of the whole room.

Her classmates and teacher stared in awe, including Sasuke Uchiha.

_The best thing about tonight's_  
_That we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been_  
_This way before_  
_I know you don't think_  
_That I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing_  
_Thin down to the core_

Recognition hit Sasuke. It was the song written on the first page of the well-decorated diary. _  
_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you_  
_Is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

Sakura's delicate fingers pranced around the keys of the piano with no flaws. Sakura thought '_I can do this._'_  
_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

Tears begun to stung Sakura's eyes as she reminisced while singing. The song had so much meaning to her, and it showed as she sang. Her audience was touched by the aura of her voice._  
_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you_  
_Is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

Sasuke decided; he wanted Sakura to join ChiDori. He needed a female vocalist, one that didn't gush over him like a slut. She was perfect for the position._  
_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold on to your words_  
_Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

She was almost done. Almost finished singing._  
_

_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you_  
_Is impossible to find_

It was over.

The pink haired teen held her breathe and slowly opened her eyes, conscious of what the audience thought of her song. She heard claps. As the seconds passed the claps got louder. Sakura found her teacher saying, "Well done Sakura. One of the best performances I have heard from a freshman." She let out a breathe of relief, and made her way down the stairs of the stage. As she headed towards the blond hair student, she could here her new friend, Ino praising her from afar. However, she was interrupted as a unknown hand grabbed and pulled her in the opposite direction.

Suddenly the pulling stopped and the pinkette found herself squashed inbetween a wall and the black haired teen. She noticed that he was wearing a shirt with a Fan-like emblem on the front. Like a trapped cat, she tried to escape but blocking both her pathways were two masculine arms.

Something familiar on her left caught her eye so she turned that way. She gasped. It was her treasured notebook.

"You found it, thank you!" said the pinkette as she reached for it. But, to her disappointment when she almost got to it, the book was pulled back over her head. Too high for the short teen to get it.

"Hey!" She proclaimed.

Suddenly Sasuke seemed to inch closer towards her and stared deep into her emerald orbs.

"If you want your book back ..." Sasuke leaned in closer towards her side of neck. He placed a hand on her shoulder._  
_

Sakura closed her eyes and tensed, preparing herself for what might happen. Two words were spoken.

**"Join us." **

* * *

TADA! That was the first chapter of Musical Blackmail! How was it? R&R Please!

- Winnie Cho


End file.
